fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Konton
Konton 'is a kaiju created by 7494pinguisback20, also known as Dolphboi, and is the bigger bad of ''The Euphorian Island. He is the embodiment of chaos. '''Appearance Konton is a red pyramid with a few parts of his body below his eye fraying upward in the form of spikes. He only has one yellow eye with a green pupil. However, this is only a mere avatar. Konton's true form is much larger, with his body having more parts that are fraying up into spikes, as well as his eye looking as small as an ant compared to his infinitely large body. History Konton existed before time itself, basking in the vast darkness of his void. However when the big bang happened across the infinite multiverse, he didn't like it one bit. He made it his goal to destroy all of them, one by one. And with that, he went on to destroy parts of the multiverse, piece by piece. Unfortunately, not many of the universes he came across made it out of his destructive grasp. During his time in the multiverse, he annihilates whole bodies of galaxies one by one while getting into unintentional business with various other kaiju. A purple asteroid was once headed for Konton while he was in the process of destroying a galaxy. Upon destroying this asteroid with his chaos energy, he found a formless mass of darkness from within it. By toying around with the mass, he eventually created Gornatho, the embodiment of darkness himself. 'Personality' Konton has been known throughout the multiverse as a huge threat, devoid of morality and wanting to annihilate any existing thing in his path. To him, any other living being that's trying to destroy anything as much as he wants to is nothing but another insect he is targeting, meaning that they too are part of existence itself. Konton despises being ruled by other malevolent kaiju and will do anything to seal their fate as a result. Abilities * Abstract existence - Konton cannot die as long as the concept of chaos and discord exists. * Avatar creation - He can craft avatars to travel around the multiverse. * Portal creation - As Konton's main method of long-distance transportation, he can use these to either go anywhere within a universe, or to travel to another one within the multiverse. * Chaos glyphs - A few blocks orbiting around Konton are his chaos glyphs. They can be seen orbiting around him as he causes destruction in whatever planet, galaxy or universe he is in. If he were to engage in combat, he can hurl one or more of them towards his opponents. These take time to reproduce once they have been used. ** Chaos energy circulation '''- These glyphs are capable of circulating Konton's chaos energy around him and terrorizing any location or kaiju for him if possible. * '''durability - Konton, being a god, can withstand many powerful attacks and remain unscathed, such as as the destruction of an entire planet. ** Anti-OHKO '''- Konton's durability can help him survive, and possibly even counter attacks that he suspects are one-hit-KOs, ensuring that he endures a fair battle. This includes simple existence erasure, creepypasta-esque jumpscares and attacks from meme/parody characters. * '''Nigh-omniscience and cunning - Konton is aware of almost everything in the multiverse, although he technically doesn't know everything, and he can use his vast knowledge to his advantage. He can study some of his opponent's powers and isn't arrogant enough to underestimate them. **'Clairvoyance '- If Konton is exposed long enough to his opponent, he will find out what their weaknesses are or how to stall them using extrasensory perception and precognition of their moves. Reality warping Konton's signature power is his ability to rewrite all aspects of reality itself, defying all laws of science. Using this, he has been known to destroy the 4-dimensional space-time of a single universe, not just anything within it. * Time manipulation & transcendence - He can reverse, speed up or even stop time itself, and travel throughout time. Konton rarely uses this, but his existence beyond time helps his speed vary infinitely. * Spatial manipulation - Konton has been known to bend, flip, crush and control all of space. A few examples of this is his avatar teleporting to another location or creating wormholes. * Creation - Konton can summon anything from wraiths to otherworldly structures. * Law & constant manipulation - He can change how things function in reality, such as redirecting gravity on selective things or bending the laws of physics. * Weather manipulation - Konton can control the weather to create strong storms. Additionally, he can control these storms for offense, such as directing thunder & lightning onto his opponent(s). * Energy/elemental manipulation - Konton can use various pieces of energy to use in combat or destruction, like beams, explosive spheres and barriers/shields. He can also use this to change elements, like water into fire. **'Reality energy' - This ability can be doubled if the energy is used to warp the reality of whatever it hits. *'Size manipulation' - Konton can change his size however he wants, varying from a minimum of 300 meters to above. *'Chaos manipulation' - As the higher-dimensional embodiment of chaos, Konton can control any chaotic force, destroying reality in the given area and ridding the vicinity of any scientific order. *'Earth manipulation' - Konton can control the Earth's geology to create structures from it's solid material, or reshape the planet entirely to the point where it becomes inside-out or has pieces of land and terrain curved up in the sky. *'Cosmic power' - He can control bodies of cosmic energy itself, like a galaxy. *'Metaphysics manipulation' - Can rewrite philosophical phenomena within the universe he is in. *'Paradox manipulation' - Konton is capable of transcending and controlling what should happen and what should not, bending logic to a surreal extent. True form Konton's true form resides in his own vast and empty void. However, compared to his avatar, his powers in his true form are magnified to the point that if he were to enter the multiverse using it, he would shatter reality hard enough to tear apart a group of seven to ten universes just by being there. ''As a result, his true form can only be accessed in voids and his avatar is a necessary handicap that is weakened to destroy universes. This is because he deems just using his true form to destroy the multiverse is "less interesting" and would rather have it suffer by taking apart reality piece by piece. However, that doesn't stop his avatar from being strong in it's own way. *'Reality-shattering aura/The great collapse '- His true form has an aura, in which stronger variations of his avatar's powers are out of control, causing any universe that is near his presence, or which he is present in, to collapse. '''Weaknesses' * Harmony and order is Konton's natural weakness. Singing will stall him, preventing him from doing any further damage. ** However, weaponized ''harmony won't work on him, as it is used to ''harm ''him, not for pacifying. * If his opponent considers doing so, or is capable of this, Konton's avatar is capable of being banished back into his own void if they can create portals to it. * If his avatar were to be destroyed, it would take time to create a new one. * If the concept of chaos no longer exists, Konton will vanish from existence and all of the nonexistence he has caused will be undone, restoring reality and reverting everything that he destroyed back into reality. * He ''can ''be killed in his true form if his opponent were lucky enough to get past his reality-shattering aura, despite the concept of chaos existing. His eye is his weak spot in this form. If it were to be completely destroyed, Konton will disintegrate into nothingness. Gallery Cosmic terror.png|Konton in the process of destroying part of a universe. Mural.png|Konton and Nebulina witnessing the birth of the multiverse, as depicted by an ancient art piece. '''Trivia' * Konton Boido ''means ''chaos void ''in Japanese. * Konton's abilities and design were inspired by Bill Cipher from ''Gravity Falls, GOLB from''' '''Adventure Time, Darkseid from DC comics and various monsters and gods within the Cthulhu Mythos. * He is one of the only fanmade kaijus to be originally made with Roblox. * Konton is capable of speech, but he barely chooses to do so. And even if he were to talk, he would only speak through his "roars" or "growls". Category:Kaiju Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Entities Category:Demons Category:Deities Category:OP Characters Category:Dolphboi's kaiju Category:Universe 989